Perfect Fall
by bigblackbox
Summary: Beca and Chloe prepare for a family dinner at the Beale residence. They take turns doing each other's hair, etc.


**Perfect Fall**

Beca sat in front of Chloe's vanity table as she watched her brush her hair out. The couple were getting ready for a family dinner at the Beale residence.

"What if they don't like me?" Beca worried Chloe grabbed a piece of the brunette's hair and started braiding it on the side.

"Beca… stop worrying. They will like you, I promise." Chloe assured her and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"No, because I'm very weird like I wear eyeliner and I'm not girly like you and-" The redhead placed her finger on Beca's lips before leaning in to kiss her again. Beca sighed after she pulled away.

"It's okay, Beca. I've dated girls who are pretty much the same and my family got bored of them. I'm sure they'll appreciate someone a little different." There was a very short pause.

"Brian wants to learn guitar and Amanda wants to learn the piano," Chloe said as she tied the end of Beca's hair. The brunette beamed at this. She was musically talented and she owned a small music school.

"That's amazing, Chlo! How old are they?"

"Brian is 8 and Amanda is 13," The redhead explained.

"Chlo, that is so adorable! I want to teach them."

The older girl blushed. "Yeah, can I enrol them to your school?"

"Of course! I really want to teach some kids now and I think your siblings would be perfect. I'm sure as hell they're just as talented as their hot sister," The brunette smirked and Chloe's cheeks lit up. She playfully shoved her girlfriend, causing her to nearly fall off her wonky chair. The two shared a laugh.

"Okay Beale, I think you need a new chair" She said before fixing herself.

"No problem Beca, I will keep this chair for you so you can fall off again" Chloe said. Beca gasped, remembering the pranks the redhead pulled on her.

"Never do that again, huh!"

Chloe finished Beca's hair and she changed to her dress and flats.

"There. You look gorgeous, babe" She grinned at Beca who stood before her in a black dress that was just above her knees, showing her perfect petite figure. Her brown hair was neatly platted on the side. Chloe always loved styling Beca's hair. She was like her doll.

"I think you're more gorgeous, my baby" Chloe leaned in to kiss her quickly before moving on but the kiss got heavier. Beca pushed Chloe against the wall and pinned her arms up. She sucked the sensitive point of the redhead's neck and let out a light moan. Beca moved her hands down the older girl's thighs but the redhead caught it and said, "We have no time," she breathed in between heavy kisses.

"Okay we'll finish this later little bug. Its' my turn!" Chloe sat down on the chair. Beca looked confused.

"You're supposed to be fixing my hair!"

"Oh- How so?"

Chloe retrieved a picture book. "Like this," she pointed to a waterfall braid.

"That, uh-looks very complicated." She babbled.

"Just try." Chloe smiled. The brunette followed the instructions carefully on the book and spent the hour trying to do a waterfall braid. Chloe's hair has been pulled tight and bobby pins scrunched up her hair, but she let Beca do whatever she wants and no matter how crazy she thought her hair would look like, she'd make fun of Beca for it. The brunette wasn't very girly; she would just leave her hair down, pin it on the sides or just tie it up in a normal ponytail. At this point she had no clue what do.

"There, babe. I finished your waterfall braid.." Beca said shyly. Chloe tilted her head to the side and laughed when she saw that half her hair was braided.

"You're really funny, Beca" she said in between laughter. The younger girl looked puzzled.

"What?"

"That's not a waterfall braid, babe. It's just a braid but it looks more like you braided half my hair!"

"Sorry…." Beca apologized, she looked upset. She secretly did her best puppy eyes and puppy personality. Chloe got up from her chair and hugged the brunette tight.

"Stop. Being. So. Adorable! There's no need to be sorry. Obviously you can't braid properly and it looks messy, but you did it and I think it's cute. We can work on this next time." She said as she kissed Beca's temple.

Beca chuckled lightly before pulling away. The two shared a laugh at their clumsiness before moving on to Chloe's dress. The redhead wore a navy blue dress and black glossy heels. Her hair was nicely waved; Chloe taught Beca how to do it properly. The DJ smiled at her girlfriend and was glad that they were finally free to spend the next ten minutes to make out. They were interrupted by Chloe's phone ringing in between their make-out session.

"Hello? …Yeah, Bree. Okay ….sure …see you!" she hung up.

"Aubrey will be here in fifteen minutes to make her lasagne." Chloe mumbled in between kisses. The blonde's lasagne was a big hit and the Bellas enjoyed it. She and Beca have been trying to be good friends. They would end up in arguments sometimes during rehearsal but are mature enough to know what's right.

Once they were done, the two girls fixed themselves and Chloe grabbed Beca by the hand.

"Let's go, princess. You have a family to meet" she whispered in a flirty way to Beca and smiled when she felt the girl beneath her shudder.

"Yay, I can't wait" the brunette said sarcastically as she walked out the room.

"We're going to have a great night, Beca" Chloe emphasised the word "great" and smirked. The older girl put her arm over the DJ's shoulder and made their way downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I spent my weekend writing this oneshot and writing chapters for my multi chapter fic. I'm trying to improve my writing skills so I may not update soon on my multi chapter fic. Hope you liked this one… I guess… **


End file.
